Move your body
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Car smut after Virgil dances provocitivly.


He panted as he moved gracefully in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by his school mates and his lover. He dipped down, into a squat and moved himself up just as quickly, letting the music flow through him. The dread-headed boy through his head back, one hand across his chest on an opposite shoulder, the other on his stomach as his hips moved. The skin tight clothes he was wearing was actually helping him move his body just right. He grinned seductively as people stared in hunger.

_Move your body girl_

_Makes the fellas go_

_The way you ride it girl_

_Makes the fellas go_

He glanced at his read headed lover and gave him a mischivioius, but sultry look. Hotstreak gulped, and felt his pants tighten uncomfortable so. Virgil was going to get it when they got home that day. Why oh why did he agree to take Virgil to a school dance. The flame wielder cursed as he remembered what Virgil had signed up to do to help with school funding, or something like that. The red head took a quick glance around and growled when he saw the rest of the class stare hungrily at his Virgil. The hero was going to get wrecked when they were home.

_All up in the club looking fly_

_Made your first approach_

_And caught his eye_

_Slowly move your way towards the dance floor_

_Grabed her hand_

_And she whispered_

_Hold my hip_

_Got in the groove_

_Stand behind me_

_Let me grind with you_

_If I lick my lips_

_I'm prob'ly feeling you_

_Imma make you go ooh_

Virgil then did a move no good person should have had knowledge on. It was down right stripperish the way Virgil was dancing and grinding himself into the air. Virgil was uncomfortable doing this at all, but it had been three weeks since he and Francis had done anything sexual. Three weeks since Virgil had been beaten so bad that the bruises on his face were just now starting to fade. It had been at a gay pride function, which Virgil had attended. It had been a hate crime against the gay community organized by a group of right winged zealots. Richie and Virgil had gone to support the community, both being gay themselves.

_Whoo (you feelin' it now)_

_Take it slow_

_Turn me on_

_Club gets warmer_

_Body moves closer_

_One with the rhythm_

_Don't stop moving_

_You're making me_

_HOT_

_From head to toe_

_I feel your flow_

_Vibe gets stronger_

_Party seems longer_

_Makes me really want'cha_

_Don't stop moving_

_You're making me_

_HOT_

Francis had been nervous on touching Virgil, for fear of hurting his precious lover more then he had already been. The hero had a broken wrist and two broken ribs from that horrible incident, and Francis cursed himself for being to chicken shit to go to something that was fighting for his rights as a gay man. Virgil had gone, not saying a word, he was disappointed, yeah, but he didn't hold it against the older bang baby. Now, he was moving in a way that should have only been for Francis's eyes only. The red head was not pleased, one, fucking, bit about it. His green eyes widened when Virgil's thumbs hooked in his tight jeans belt loops, moving his hips in fashion that reminded Francis of the way Virgil moved during sex. He groaned again, slightly louder then before. He didn't notice students around him giving him strange looks.

_Can you feel the beat_

_Can you_

_Can you feel the beat_

_Can you feel the beat_

_Can you_

_Can you feel the beat_

Virgil through his head back again, letting out a desperate moan as a hand slide to a nipple to tweak it hard. He groaned again in pleasure, thinking of Francis's hot body covering him, his thick meat entering him harshly viscously.

_Can you feel the beat within my heart_

_Can't you see my love shine through the dark_

Another pleasured moan as thrust his hips forward, hand sneaking under his shirt.

_Can you feel the beat_

His body arched and Francis snapped in anger as cat calls began. How dare these bastards think his Virgil was attractive. He was, but Francis was the only one aloud to think so, to know so. He had stormed up to Virgil, grabbed him, and dragged him to his truck. Virgil was a little startled, but had half expected it. Before they even got anywhere close to home, Francis went a new direction. A direction that headed outside of town. Virgil got slightly worried.

"Frank? Where are we going?" Virgil asked nervously as he looked around. The buildings were fading away and fields and trees were becoming more common. Francis only grunted in response, still angry that Virgil would even do this, that others had looked, that he wanted the hero this bad. He saw a side road that he knew well, from when he had been buying drugs. He pulled onto the road, stopped the car, unbuckled, and panted angrily.

_Can you feel the beat within my heart_

_Can't you see my love shine through the dark_

_Can't you see that you must be a part_

_Of that beat in my heart_

"Frank?" Virgil said quietly, hands fiddling with each other. The red head turned to him angry.

"How dare you even consider doing anything so sluttish in public." Francis snarled before he lunged at the hero. Virgil didn't have time to react before he was out of his seatbelt and had Francis as a blanket, kissing him hard. The hero let out a moan as Francis began to trail heated kisses down the side of his sleek neck before aggressively biting at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Virgil's body arched up as he let out a shriek. Virgil had always liked it rough and liked it even better when Francis was completely dominate with him. Francis pulled back with a sadistic smirk.

"Like that did ya' slut?" Francis asked, licking his own chapped lips.

"Y-yes." Virgil moaned.

"'Yes,' what bitch?" Francis growled out, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes sir." Virgil responded, moaning again.

"Good boy." Francis said, cracking his neck.

"Now, get to the back of the truck and pull your pants down, don't touch yourself." Francis snarled softly.

"Yes, sir," Virgil said, disappointment lacing his voice.

"Keep that disappointment up and you wont be touched." Francis snapped. Virgil gulped and scurried out of the vehicle to the back of the truck. Francis chuckled as he grabbed lubricant out of the glove box. The pyro never would have suspected that Virgil was into the master submission thing, but who was he to complain? Both seemed willing to do it and it wasn't like they were completely consumed by it. Virgil didn't want to be beat into submission, and Francis would never stoop so low as to hurt his lover, not like what his parents did to each other. He got out of the car and walked to the back, Virgil followed orders adequately. Francis smiled at the beautiful perfection that was his lover.

Virgil had smooth mocha skin, despite having a few scars from being a hero, and from the hate crime. His ass was perfect as well, full and tight, perfect for pounding into. That full mouth of his boy was fun to fuck as well. The hero's pants were completely off, Francis noted and he smiled at that, popping the tube of lube open. He noted Virgil shutter at the sound, he also lifted his hips up more, presenting himself to his more controlling lover. Francis coated his thick fingers. Before Virgil could even let out a groan of impatience, a finger entered him, much to his relief. He groaned.

"Like that huh?" Francis said lecherously.

"Of course, its you. I love everything you do to me. Oh god, I wanted you so bad." Virgil replied dutifully, moaning as Francis began thrusting his finger.

"Then why dance like a whore in front of a bunch of people at school? Why move like that in front of people who don't have a right to even speak to you?" Francis growled as two more fingers entered Virgil. Virgil's body arched in slight pain, but quickly adjusted.

"C-ause you wouldn't touch me otherwise. I-it's been three weeks since you had," Virgil moaned as the three fingers began to pound into him.

"Is that so? Felling neglected huh?" Francis snarled.

"Yes sir." Virgil moaned out. The fingers were removed and Virgil heard the sound of a zipper going down. He shook with anticipation. Soon a thick, hard, cock was pushing into his entrance. Chocolate eyes rolled back as a low moan fell from his plump lips. Francis let out a groan as well as he slid into the tight, wet heat of his lover. Hotstreak didn't know why, but Virgil would always be virgin tight, even if he'd been fucking him all day. Which he totally had one day, just to see how loose his boy would be afterwords. Virgil, apparently, had gotten self healing abilities after the second big bang. It was useful yeah, but scars would still develop from serious wounds.

Without second thought, Francis began to pound into Virgil, knowing the hero was ready to be thoroughly fucked. Virgil screamed as Francis hit his prostate on his fifth, or was it sixth, thrust. Francis grinned evilly and began to aim for the tiny bundle of nerves. Virgil screamed with every thrust, hands scrambling to grabbed onto something, but finding nothing. One of Francis's large hands squeezed a slender hip, as the other snaked its way to Virgil's shoulder to clutch it tightly there. There would be bruises, Francis was sure of that. It would mark Virgil as his and no body else's. Francis groaned as Virgil's muscles clenched around his member. Virgil was exactly what the red head had needed in his life, the perfect little submissive. Richie called Virgil his 1950s housewife. It wasn't that far from the truth actually, which is why Francis couldn't stop snickering about it, even almost a year after it being said.

Virgil's muscles began to tighten even more, indicating that he was about to orgasm. Francis grinned, and slowed down. The hand on Virgil's shoulder then weaved itself into his dreaded hair, gripping it hard enough to pull the smaller boy's head back. Vigil moaned in disappointment. Francis leaned down to whisper into Virgil's ear.

"This is your punishment for acting like a slut in public. Only I get to see you as a slut, as a whore. No one is aloud to see you dance like that. Ever, or I'll kill them, get it?" Francis growled. Virgil nodded his head as best he could with a hand in his hair.

"Say it." Francis snapped out.

"I wont ever do it again sir, I swear." Virgil moaned out as the head of Francis's cock struck his prostate again.

"Good bitch. Now, lets see how loud you can scream." Francis already knew, having made Virgil scream until his voice was horse. Francis picked up speed, heating his body as he did so. Virgil loved how Francis could heat his body, especially when his thick cock was sliding into him. Virgil began screaming wildly as Francis went all out with fucking him. It wasn't ever rape like, but it made Virgil unable to walk right for a week. As Virgil's orgasm began to build again, he wondered briefly if he'd be able to get out of the house at all that weekend. Probably not, considering he didn't even get a bed to be fucked in this time. A scream was torn from his throat as he climaxed hard. Francis grunted, but didn't come. Twenty minutes later, Virgil came again, and Francis coated his insides with desperately hot seed. Francis continued thrusting through their orgasm until stopping when the trembling body stopped moving all together. He stayed there for a good five minutes, making sure his boiling seed stayed in Virgil.

"Leave it in there, got it?" Francis growled. Virgil barely lifted his head as he said horsily.

"Yes sir." Virgil's voice was raspy and barely there.

"Good boy. Remember, your just mine. No one else can ever see you in an outfit like that again. No dancing like a whore either, I might not be there next time to protect you from other people." Francis said, pulling out and zipping himself up. He then proceeded to help Virgil into his pants as well. Virgil slept on the drive home, letting his body have some rest before the rest of the weekend hit. Francis just smiled.

_ Slow wind, slow wind, slow wind, slow wind_

_ Fast wind, fast wind, fast wind, fast wind_

_ Move your body, move your body, move your body, move your body_


End file.
